


Wilhelm Revealed

by S__P__Y



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Timhelm is more implied than directly stated!, Timothy's perspective (third person but still focused around tim.), near death in third chapter, panic attack (second chapter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S__P__Y/pseuds/S__P__Y
Summary: A series of short stories I wrote based heavily around real events that happened with my friends. The storyline follows Timothy Lawrence as he struggles to understand the enigma that is Wilhelm the Enforcer.TW for a panic attack in the second chapter. Please take caution before reading it.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Wilhelm
Kudos: 3





	1. Wilhelm Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> We follow Timothy Lawrence through five different short stories as he tries to understand the enigma behind Wilhelm, and why he does the things he does. 
> 
> This chapter is the last chapter told first. I wrote it first and based the other stories off of this one, I hope you enjoy.

It was years ago, when they were sitting around the outskirts of Concordia just after a very awkward mission, to say the least. Their task was one where after everyone finally learned something about Wilhelm, about his love for steak and fights and robots, three things that didn't seem all that surprising, but caused Wilhelm a great deal of shame nonetheless. The Lawbringer was off restocking bullets, while the others were at the farthest corner of the city, scattered around the benches near the trash bins.

Tim snuck cautious glances at Wilhelm. The Enforcer sat on one of the benches nearby, glowering at nothing and grumbling to himself. Athena, who leaned against the wall near which Tim sat (on the ground, mind you. All the other places were taken, and Tim didn’t want to be rude and ask for a spot on a bench.), was respectfully averting her eyes, knowing that Wilhelm felt his privacy was breached. Aurelia wasn’t paying attention at all. She decided long ago that her nails were exceedingly more important than whatever this was. Claptrap, however, disregarded their respect for the man, was staring openly at the hulking enforcer, almost intensely.

“I sense a profoundly awkward air has arisen between us! It is making me extremely uncomfortable!” the robot chirped, “Perhaps we can share our deepest darkest secrets to one another to ease the tension!”

Actually… that didn’t sound like such a bad idea. Maybe it could make Wilhelm feel better? None of the others had ever seen Wilhelm in such a state - yes he was usually very quiet, but there was something about the way his shoulders hunched near his ears, or the way his fingers tapped impatiently against his knees. It was like he was itching to get away - which, not to say he didn’t usually like leaving them behind - but he was never this frantic about it. It was always a silent question that he asked them; _Is it alright if I go?_

Most of the time, the answer was yes, and Wilhelm would leave with a smirk. It’s only ever been no a few times, once when the brunt of a mission hit Athena like a brick, and the others were unsure of how to comfort her, and twice when Aurelia and Nisha demanded he come with them for drinks.

There were more times, of course, when Tim needed to be carried back to Concordia because he had fainted from blood loss, and the other time when Claptrap begged Wilhelm to stay and watch him perform new dance moves (which surprisingly, Wilhelm stayed for. And he kept his mouth shut through the whole thing. Tim had to admit, the man had patience.).

He was always there for the team. Maybe it had to do with respect, or… something. Whatever it was, it was only fair they returned the favor. He had done so much for them, what’s giving back what they owe?

Claptrap waved his robotic fists in the air, “I’ll start. I have an incredibly low self esteem!”

To which, Timothy then cleared his throat, raising a hand from his place on the floor, “I uh, I hate heights, and spiders. And sometimes I sing in the shower.” a flush bloomed across his face as he added, “It’s dumb.”

But Athena had caught his eye just as he had tucked his hand back under his thigh. Her expression was soft as she nodded over to Wilhelm. And upon seeing him, Tim felt his chest swell with warmth. The enforcer’s lips were quirked, ever so slightly, barely enough to be considered a smile. It was everything - _he_ was everything.

“Your turn Athena! What’s the fearsome gladiators deepest darkest secret?” asked the robot.

Athena’s almost-smile fell away, “I was tricked into killing my own sister,” she said bluntly.

“O~okay!” Claptrap said, cheery as ever, “That is a depressing secret alright!”

“I also love brownies,” Athena muttered quietly. She kicked at the dirt, and Timothy saw the red on her cheeks.

“Brownies are awesome,” Timothy replied. Athena rolled her eyes but there was no anger behind the gesture.

The three of them simultaneously looked at the other woman. Aurelia felt their eyes on her almost instantly, and with a groan she spoke, “I do not like this ‘game’ we are playing. I do not wish to disclose what makes this, ‘rich-bitch’ tick, but I suppose you have convinced me,” she placed her hand to her forehead in mock shame, “I despise not wearing socks. Positively dreadful having to feel the texture of the floor on your feet.”

Athena scoffed, and Timothy couldn't help but chuckle.

“Whatcha y’all up to over here? What’s with all the noise?” Nisha crooned, boots clicking as she approached.

“We were sharing our deepest darkest secrets, to help cheer- uhhh, to help pass the time!” Athena had shot Claptrap a nasty glare, one that threatened his meager robotic life. Any mention of Wilhelm feeling down would only remove the smile that was currently resting on his lips, and they shared a ‘ _lot_ ’ to get it there.

“I’ve got one,” Nisha purred, “I frequently dye my hair cause’ I got stress strands growing,” She removed her hat, and sure enough, a few silver hairs poked out at her roots, “I’m a little behind, gotta do it again soon or I’ll look well around Wilhelm’s age!”

Nisha cackled loudly, throwing her hat back on and clutching her sides. Timothy worried that Wilhelm took that the wrong way, but it was clear from his quiet chuckling that he didn’t. She looked at him fondly, just as the rest of them had. The cowgirl knew he was upset, she had quite an eye for getting the mood of the room.

It was then that they fell into comfortable silence. They weren’t friends, but they pulled together when they needed to. At first, emotions weren’t their strong suit. They bickered and barked at one another, but it changed after their first wave of reality struck, when Athena effectively broke down and was ordered even by Jack himself to sit back and take a breather.

Tim let his head fall back against the wall. He sighed, closing his eyes. Everything felt right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's Spy!
> 
> I think I might add a sixth chapter dedicated to the art I do for this fic! I really love illustrating my stories :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this story.


	2. Woes of the Gladiator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second story in Wilhelm Revealed. Athena has a terrible day and breaks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PANIC ATTACK IN THIS CHAPTER TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> This is based off of a real event. I do NOT condone romanticizing panic attacks or ANYTHING related. I tried to translate everything based on a real experience I had. Panic attacks are not fun, and are not a joke. Please take care of yourselves.

“Popped that guy’s head like a grape,” Nisha snickered, “He screamed funny.”

  
  


With their latest mission completed, the group of six trudged slowly back to Concordia, through the icy flats and around the magma lakes. They were beaten, bruised, and utterly exhausted. Even Claptrap dragged his wheel as they went, power clearly drained. Timothy clutched his side where he was kicked in the ribs. He winced at every step, if it wasn’t a broken rib, then it was certainly a fractured one. 

Athena lagged behind, limping. She was silent, not even her posture spoke like it usually did. Something was off, and Timothy knew it. Silence, on some occasions, meant comfort. But on the occasions that it didn’t, it meant something was very wrong. 

“Good fight,” Wilhelm said, “Nice shield at the end, Athena.”

When the enforcer turned toward her, his expression of content turned sour. He frowned in concern, but said nothing. Timothy shot Athena another glance. She was crying. Visible tears rolled down both cheeks, her shoulders trembled and her grip was tight on her arms. Tim was suddenly rushed with panic; He had never seen her cry - what the hell was going on? Did she get shot? 

Timothy slowed, falling back just a tad, the pain in his side nonexistent. It was like a chain reaction, the rest of the group turning tail to walk by Athena’s side. There were no words passed between them, just a heavy shroud of quiet. This had never happened before, this pure bought of emotion, of sickening sadness and understanding. How were they supposed to respond to this? 

When they approached the fast travel station, none of them made any move to start the travel. Wilhelm looked to Nisha as Athena wandered in the distance, weary and slow. Nisha caught the question in his eye and shook her head. There would be no escaping this one like Wilhelm wanted to, they were all in this thing together. 

Timothy watched Athena sit down on the dusty surface of the moon, looking out at the shattered Helios station. Violent tremors shook her small frame. For the first time she looked  _ delicate,  _ like broken glass or a rose in bloom. Timothy decided then that he hated the sight.

Claptrap, in all his obnoxious glory, valiantly wheeled himself over to Athena, plopping down beside her. Tim heard him engage in conversation, mentioning how Helios looked beautiful as of late, and he couldn’t wait to return to it. Athena didn't reply. 

“What do we do?” Nisha asked, hushed, “We can’t just ignore it!"

Wilhelm’s brow was furrowed, he frowned. Wordlessly, he marched over to Athena, and sat beside her as well. Following his example, the others joined him. The hulking enforcer was careful as he put his palm on Athena’s back. At first, she had flinched so terribly, clearly shaken to her core. But slowly, she leaned toward him, grasping for the palm he had previously offered. He swirled gentle circles between her shoulder blades, careful as to not overdo it any more than he already did.

“Breathe, babe.” Wilhelm muttered. His tone made her fall apart. Finally, the Gladiator was drowning in her wailing sobs and guilty mutterings.

It was emotional, suffocatingly so. Timothy felt himself tear up as well at the sight. He had no idea why she was upset - none of them did. But they were here for her, even if they couldn’t do much to help. It was the first time they decided to deal with things like this as a team. 

Claptrap stood in front of her, holding her hand and counting with her as she struggled to breathe. Nisha held her other hand, swiping her thumb over the gladiator’s knuckles. She was biting her lip, chewing on the delicate skin while her golden eyes watched for any sign of weathering to this storm. Aurelia piped in with careful pets to Athena’s hair, stroking through her purple locks in silence. 

Timothy didn’t know what to do. He had moments like these often, but seeing it happen instead of experiencing it made him freeze up twice as bad. Wilhelm continued to run his hand over her taut shoulder blades, calm as he spoke, “Hang in there girl. Just keep breathing. Focus on the touches, alright? Focus on us.”

It was when Wilhelm caught Tim’s eyes that he finally decided to move his feet, crawling toward the circle slowly. Uncertain, Tim placed his hand shakily on her knee. Athena’s breath hitched, and she wiped the tears from her eyes in embarrassment. Her face was red and blotchy, tear streaks colored her cheeks. The tremors didn’t stop.

They remained like that for an hour, maybe more, but Timothy wasn’t counting. Athena had calmed down a great deal, but her shoulders still shook and her breathing still rattled. Claptrap and Aurelia remained with her while Wilhelm, Nisha, and Tim contacted Jack. They were done for a while. Athena couldn't go on like this. 

  
  


“Whaddya mean she’s ‘not fit’ to fight? She’s Athena! Fighting is basically her whole thing!” Jack’s voice cracked through the echo, loud and angry. 

Wilhelm growled, rubbing a hand over his eyes, “ _ Jack.  _ She’s in a really tight spot right now. Just let her off for a few days.” 

“Let me talk to her.”

Tim piped in, “Sir, please, Athena is exhausted and she needs a break. A day, two at most.”

“Let me  _ talk  _ to her, dammit I’m not gonna ask again!”

“Look, Jack baby, I don’t usually say stuff like this, but we mean it. That last mission fucked her over pretty bad, just a little while is all.” Nisha said.

Jack was uncharacteristically quiet. 

“Take a gander then,” Nisha pointed the echo cam over to where Claptrap and Aurelia sat, the gladiator tucked into Robotic arms and a large bullymong fur jacket. The bundled woman croaked that she felt she would be sick, and in an instant Claptrap was patting her back as she did her business a few ways away.

“Just a few days Jack, that’s all.” Tim said.

Jack grumbled, his holographic form flickering in thought, “Damn. I didn’t think that was what you meant I - sure, go ahead. A week tops, but after that, gear up. You guys still work for me y'know.” 

Wilhelm closed the Echo with a nod. The three of them sighed in relief, and returned to the gladiator.

“What do you chaps say to a drink? Perhaps some food? Actually, I know just the place. Come along, let’s go get a hot meal.” Aurelia said.

Athena rose to her feet, with the help of Claptrap of course, and laughed weakly.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” she said, her voice raspy. 

The sound made Timothy’s stomach drop, but at least she felt a little better. God, Tim felt like such an idiot. The four of them did such a good job in comforting Athena and Tim just sorta… stood around. If he didn’t constantly feel like he had to alienate himself from the others, maybe he could be better. He jogged after them as they walked to the fast travel, his side burning in pain. 

They spent that night after visiting Nina’s eating their fill and laughing, comfortable with each other. Tim could say as they walked back to their rooms in the ruddy apartment complex’s of Concordia, that they were closer than they were before. And if Tim were honest, he would be happy to say that’s a good thing.

The events that day were never mentioned again.


End file.
